Conversion Of Compassion
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: New York, 1898...the story is about two young teens Strange and Lucian who at first were completely bitter towards each other, but one incident changes the Angry Street Dog and he experiences a whole new emotion. Based on OC characters for GURPS.
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**These characters DO NOT belong to me! They belong to two of my dearest friends since they are their OC'S along with a few other OC's that belong to a few of our other friends. **_

_**This fanfic is based upon the RP they are doing for their GURPS characters and their upcoming webcomic (still yet to be published). **_

_**But getting permision from them they allowed me to use this RP and turn it into a fanfic so all the credit goes to both of them, I just put all of it together so yeah thoes two get the credits...yup! *much love too yews* **_

_**ALSO..........a little side note for the readers....**_

_**STRANGE IS ANDROGYNOUS! (For those who doesn't know what that means it means unknown gendered cause it is never revealed. D) So you will notice the switch of it going back and forth from he/she alot during this fanfic. But either way...Strange is completely aborable!!!!!!!!!!!! ///////////////// **_

_**ALSO ALSO......another little side note....**_

_**Lucian is an angry street dog and not to mention a murderer that has no emotion for anyone other then himself most of the time. Put it straight forward...he isn't social! XDD Hehehe jk! He is awesome too!**_

_**Before the events that are to happen in this story....Strange and Lucian become "Secret" friends. That is until the avalanche happened in their search for Yetis and they got stuck in a cave. They had to keep each other warm to survive and this is when things started to take it's turn, and a whole diffrent side of Lucy (Lucian's nickname), is shown. Not only that Lucian saves Strange a few times. Also they are rescued from the snowy death trap, he gets sick and Strange takes care of him and they start to get...well... become closer. Though there are some times when things get pretty emotional. It's like a love/hate relationship kind of thing!**_

**_I hope you all enjoy this fanfic of UBBER CUTENESS!!!!!!!!! I will also try and keep updating as much as possible if people like it enough! So please don't forget to leave a review or any comments you want to throw in there. Any flames will be hand-fed to Roy Mustang. THANK YOU!_**

**_(This story will be coming soon I just got the ok from the two to do this from beginning to end so now I will have to upload them later once I get the REAL 1st chapter put in! So please be patient with me and I will have it up in NO TIME!)_**

**_~*~Selena~*~_**


	2. The Morning Before

The sun rose again on another sunny day in downstown New York, shining brightly on the little brick building. It was still a bit early, the businessmen and vender's were preparing for a hard day's work. Inside, Ferdinand was at his desk when the welcome bell that hung upon the front door rang. Someone had entered, making the older man arch an eyebrow.

A young man, in his early twenties whisped over, handing the lawyer a letter, bound with a red ribbon and addressed to someone named "Rosemaria Turner." With a sigh, Ferdinand nodded, placing the letter on his desk. He was aware that Strange had made up this woman to be the step mother of one of his many ridiculous aliases.

"Seriously, can't the fool just use one name?" He grumbled, returning to work.

When he believed the coast to be clear, the small frame blonde wobbled out, rubbing his eye and yawning into his palm. His hair was a mess, he hadn't the time or patience to brush it or get dressed.

"F-Ferdi.. wuzzat for me?"

The older man nodded, handing him the letter.

"Here."

Strange opened the mysterious letter, knowing exactly what it was. His pay, for his latest production.

"It's a lot...I was the lead this time," He chuckled to Ferdinand, reliving the magestic moment once more, a moment that had transpired the night before the shoot up.

Lucian crawled out of bed a bit later than usual, standing up and stretching. The morning light filtered in through the blinds, slanted bands of light falling across his back. He stumbled drowsily into the bathroom, staring at his reflection for a moment. His eye caught on the scar across his cheek, soon falling back to his hand, and then the bandage still on his bare upper arm. This job really had him taking a beating. It almost wasn't worth it. The money was fine, but he had a real chance of dying. He washed his face, tossing the towel in the general direction of the towel rack as he walked back out into the bedroom. He quickly got dressed, wandering into the living room. What to do. Probably just the same thing as always. The walk to the antique store was rather nice on such a clear day, not that the brunet appreciated it much, despite his lack of an umbrella whenever he needed it. He would hate the rain, but he failed to notice the weather when it wasn't awful.

"Hey Strange." Ferdinand said, turning in his chair to eye the blond who was still examining his pay. The blond looked up at once with a look of curiousity, tilting his head.

"What are you going to do? You seem to be well off with just that one occupation." The older man replied, eyeing the envolope containing his payment.

Strange looked down at the envolope, finding himself oddly unenthusiastic about his surplus supply of money.

"I..I dunno.. I'm not even too excited about making this much." He replied truthfully, rubbing his forarm with the envolope securely placed in his breast pocket.

Lucian arrived at the antique shop in a little while, knocking on the heavy, newly-replaced, no-longer-bullet-ridden door. Everything seemed so normal, again. That avalanche must've been a hundred years ago. And was the detective even still chasing him? It had happened so recently, and yet.. He knocked again, impatiently. He couldn't be caught standing out in all of this horrible.. sunshine and happiness. He'd catch his death.

Ferdinand was still at his desk when he arrived, the shower water running in the upstairs bathroom. Without looking up, he welcomed him.

"Good morning Lucian. No work today?"

"Nah." Lucian said, entering the mostly repaired antique shop.

"Damn union strike. I'm not in their stupid union, but they'll probably kill me if I tried to cross their line."

It was nice to be off from work. And he was getting by from taking up a bit more criminal work on the side. He was still recovering from the financial shock of his entire apartment getting busted up in about five seconds.

Strange took the time he spent under the luke warm water thinking, thinking about everything thst had transpired over the passed few days. Lucian, Lucian.. The only name that came to mind, the one reoccuring thought, his words, his presence, his face.. Shaking the thoughts away, he shook his head, washing his hair when a thought struck him mid-scrub. Could things really...go on like this? And why, why did the brunet plague him so? He couldn't understand why almost every thought he had tracked back, in some way to Lucian. It hurt him, and what if..what if it hurt forever?

"Why do I..." Strange clutched the side of his face over his eye, so frustrated he let his head bang into the shower wall, letting his burning eyes relieve themselves of their mid-moistening sting.

"Why do I.. keep thinking of you?"

"So.. is Strange here?"

Really really smooth. That's what he was. He didn't know why it was so hard to try to sound like it wasn't the first thing on his mind. Usually it was more like, 'Where's Ferdinand, I need to argue with that guy.' But not tonight. Not after all that had happened.. He heard a dull thud upstairs, looking at the ceiling, as if that would somehow reveal the source.

".. S'that him?" He asked, tonelessly.

"Eh? Oh yeah, showering..right." Ferdinand was busy, so much paper work lay spread out upon the desk before him. He stroked his temple impatiently.

"If you don't need anything, then see yourself out, I've very busy today."

"Aw, Ferdi, I thought you enjoyed my company and had succumbed to my rougish charm." he said, in mock disappointment.

Lucian didn't want to get shooed out that easily. He still hadn't found out if the blond was doing alright, how his arm was healing. That sort of thing. He'd wanted to come back earlier, but he'd managed to keep away until now. Not that it had been easy. He'd been trying to keep busy, to think about other things, enjoy being well again and all that. And now he had more free time. So naturally he'd gravitated right back to the antique shop and Strange.

Strange finally decided on something, something that would prehaps end the madness, even if just for a few weeks. He decided to put the money to good use, he would seperate them! Oceans apart, he wouldn't even cross the actor's mind anymore! Or so he hoped. Switching off the shower, he sighed again, The mirror before him was quite foggy, making his reflection impossible to observe in the thick masking. He really didn't feel like seeing himself, the look of weakness disgusted him.

Lucian took a seat, watching Ferdinand with a bored expression plastered on his features. He sighed. He didn't want to deal with Ferdinand. He wanted to deal with.. oh god. A light blush briefly appeared on his cheeks, and he looked away from their employer, frowning deeply. He hadn't even thought about that not being the right thing. He'd wanted to see Strange without even a conscious decision to do so. He flicked a few strands of hair away from his eyes idly, awaiting the blond's return with some sort of unreasoning nervous anticipation.

The sound of the bathroom door could be heard upstairs, followed by the sound of foot steps. The footsteps headed for the stairs, taking small, delicate steps as a figure began to decend, the feet, the legs to the torso. Finally, all of the small framed blonde housekeeper could be seen, dressed in only a pair of pretty unisex pants, with a towel wrapped around her shoulders beneath her fair hair. She hadn't noticed the burnet at first, not until she reached the door to her small bedroom, her eyes widening a bit.

"Oh, hey Str-..." Lucian's voice cut off as soon as he noticed that Strange was only half-dressed, sort of freezing in place.

He'd been sitting still before, so the only explination was that he'd stopped breathing for a moment. Or was just very stealthy about it. Then, the disgruntled little decent-human-being voice in his head which he barely recognized and had long believed dead snarled. Look at his-her face. FACE. NOWHERE ELSE, with a startling, angry intensity. He blankly stared the blond right in the eye, as if his brain had shut down entirely and now failed to transmit any emotion or thought.

Strange's face flushed, and she quickly darted into her room, not muttering so much as a "morning" to him. The blonde shut the door and locked it behind him, quickly putting a shirt on over his bear chest, what had Lucian seen? When did he even get here?! Why was he here?!

Ferdinand paid no attention, continuing with his work.

Lucian blinked. What had just happened? Oh right. Strange without a shirt. And he hadn't taken that wonderful opportunity to even guess at his gender. Good show. He'd kick himself for that one later. He didn't even know why that was a big deal. Weren't they supposed to be friends? So then what had just happened? Why was that so mind-numbingly awkward and semi-traumatic? It shouldn't have mattered, it should've been just laughed off as nothing, but it was so serious. He sat foward, clearly more than a bit uncomfortable, staring a the floor, blushing profusely. What was wrong with him!?

Strange quickly changed, opening the door slowly and walking out. He wore an expression that said "Hello everyone, nice to see you all!"

"Morning Lucian." He chuckled, "When did you get 'ere?" Noticing his facial expressions, he blinked curiously.

"W-wuts wrong? Are you still sick?"

"Uhm.. No.. No." Lucian said, struggling to recover as quickly as Strange apparently had. No, it was no big deal, why would it be, Strange was right. Of course not.

"I'm fine. I just came over to.. talk to Ferdi."

Oh, good, he hadn't even thought of a reasonable excuse by now. What was he talking to Ferdinand about? He.. had no idea.

"Then spit it out." The lawyer bellowed from across the room, dropping his pen in his ink well again in a huff. He stroked his small moustache, folding his arms across his chest.

"You've been here how long already, you had business after all?"

No. He didn't. He didn't at all. But he could usually make some up. Or remember something he'd wanted to tell Ferdinand.

"Oh, hey, yeah, you know how you let me shoot Allistair? Could I do that again?"

That was actually a legitimate question that struck him at that very moment. Surprisingly, it was actually something he cared about and would like to know from Ferdinand.

"Or at least crack his skull or something? I don't have to kill him, unless you want to give me permission."

Well, it was a legitimate question by his standards, quite believable because he actually wanted to know. He hadn't intended to ask, but now that he was here and stalling.

"No. Why?" He grumbled, returning immediately to his work, shaking the ridiculous question off.

The housekeeper blinked curiously again, why did he want to hurt Allistar now? Was it really.. no way! it couldn't possibly be.

"Just leave 'im alone, he's a simple thing." Said Strange, waving his hand as he strolled over to the kitchen. He didn't want to look at him! He just couldn't!

"What? Because you let me shoot him before!" Lucian cried, not giving this one up without a fight.

He had not gotten revenge on Allistair. There was no reason for everything to get in the way now! He frowned as Strange spoke. He'd forgiven the little twerp? Lucian didn't even understand how that was possible. Here he'd been intimidating their token smartguy on the entire train ride home, and he was going to have to let him go?

Strange meanwhile put the tea kettle on, turning on the stove as he began to prepare breakfast. He would cook for three, unsure of how long Lucian was planning on staying.

"Ferdiii are you hungry?" Strange asked, the lawyer replying immdeiately.

"Yes, its nice to actually eat in the morning for once!"

The blonde chuckled, preparing the pan for some good old fashioned eggs, the same kind he often made on the rare occasions he was up at this hour.

Lucian was not just going to drop it. This was a perfectly good chance to show how not-here-for-Strange he was.

"I don't see why this has to be such a big deal. I just want to rough him up a little." he said to Ferdi, hoping that the blond hadn't heard enough to intervene again.

He didn't care if Strange had forgiven Allistair, even though he was the victim. He'd have to learn to never do anything like that for the rest of his life. And if Lucian had his way, then learn he would.

"Cut it out Lucian, it doesn't matter anymore!" Strange called, peeking his head out into the other room from the kitchen, an apron now tied around his waist.

He just wanted everything to just be pushed out, and then he could go on the trip he was going on without a care.

"Ferdi, once Lucian steps out, there's something I wanted to ask you." The housekeeper said calmly, making the pen Ferdiand was using stop moving, the man looked up at him and nodded.

"Just let me get these done." Strange giggled, a smile stretched across her lips although inside, her heart was breaking in two.

Lucian looked back at Strange, a little confused.

"Since- since when do you have anything to do with what I do, huh?" He said when he stepped out.

That sounded a lot like Strange not wanting him to be here. That was two against one, it seemed, and the two happened to be the residents of the household. He didn't look outwardly hurt, because he would never have dreamed of admitting that to himself.

Right, I can't stick around too long anyway."

The only way for him to get out of these was to sprinkle every dodgey thing he said with a healthy portion of truth and equal parts denial.

Strange frowned, turning his back to him and preparing to go into the kitchen again.

"You can get going whenever you like, if you want to stay I started breakfast for 3." Strange said softly, almost saddened by the brunet's desire to leave.

He'd best leave though, Strange didn't know if he could sit down with him today. Had he taken a totally innocuous statement by Strange and immediately twisted it into something against him? Of course not. That could never happen.

"Well, uh, I mean.. I still have a bit of time."

This shouldn't have mattered at all. Why should he be so uncomfortable now? Everything was in the open, well, not really- but they were friends again. More so than before.

Things were going swimmingly. Ferdinand hadn't even spent his time viciously berating him for costing them another night's stay in an inn. Why was he thinking along the lines of 'Get out while you still can?' Strange forced a grin, feeling a bit relieved that the brunet had accepted his offer. This was only because he didn't mind being around him of course, not because he wanted Lucian to stick around. he wanted to talk to Ferdinand alone. He set the breakfast down at the table a few minutes later.

"Soup's on!" He chimed, waiting for them before he sat down.

Lucian had pretty much been trying to pantomime beating Allistair senseless to Ferdinand the entire time Strange had his back turned, but had abandoned that as soon as the other man had noticed that and begun ignoring him. Or maybe he'd been ignoring him the whole time. It didn't matter now. Lucian trailed after Ferdinand, still inexplicably ill at ease.

The blond showed them to their seats, sitting down right after them and taking a sip of his hot tea. Strange forced his smiles, hardly touching his own food, as his stomach was full of butterflies and would probably cause his food to come back up in his throat if he tried to consume it.

Lucian couldn't even appreciate free food, surprisingly enough. And there was no witty breakfast banter to even distract him from it. He ate slowly, glancing up at Ferdinand ocassionally to mouth the word 'Please?' when he thought Strange wasn't looking. If only he'd had any real business to bring to Ferdi. But no.

"Why do you want to hit him so bad anyway?" The lawyer asked, shoving some of the eggs hungerly into his mouth, cutting at the rest of them as Strange stared into his tea.

He had no commentary, he decided he would step off, Ferdinand didn't even know what had happened, and he didn't want him to ask. His eyes widened, he asked anyway!

"Well, he's a condescending asshole." Lucian started.

That was part of the reason, it was. But it was a tiny, insignificant part of it. He could've said that Allistair had hit Strange, but that would make him sound like he cared too much. And he couldn't have that.

"And also I've recently realized that he's probably never recieved a beat-down in his life."

There. Leave the question less-than-half answered. Ferdinand couldn't know the difference. He didn't know what had happened. He wouldn't have been asking if he did. Ferdinand chewed his eggs, after a few moments he swallowed before he spoke.

"Something happened. We all know that, but why the sudden urgancy Lucian?" He asked calmly and suspiciously, he wanted to know everything.

Strange waved his hand kiddishly.

"He just got a little tipsy, made a few cracks at Lucy while we were at the lodge Ferdi, you know how Lucy 'ere's a short fuse!" He mustered a laugh; Ferdinand bought it. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, placing it onto his plate for his housekeeper to pick up.

"Thank you Strange, it was great." He said, strolling right back over to his desk.

Lucian had actually been about to spit out some ridiculous totally unbelievable lie, so Strange had saved his ass just in the nick of time. And he couldn't understand why he'd done it. He didn't even snap at the blond for calling him by his girly nickname. He was too busy looking surprised at his eggs. Well, the blond hd said he was going to honestly help them keep friendship a secret. It.. had to be that. Not even all-knowing Ferdinand would find out about this.

"Right, thanks, I've gotta run." He took the cue from Ferdinand, secretly supremely grateful for Strange's lying. Why had he been worried? Things were great. They had to be.

Strange waved sullenly, remaining at the table even as the brunet left. He remained silent, going to sip his tea when he discovered that the cup was empty. A sigh escaped from his lips as he collected the dishes and used his one good arm to bring them to the sink, preparing to wash them. He washed the dishes and when the coast was clear, he retreated to the main room to talk to Ferdinand at last.

Lucian escaped out the front dor to the antique shop. Somehow, he didn't feel as relieved about it as he somehow expected himself to be. This was riculous, he couldn't just rely on Strange for entertainment and companionship! He was an independent person! He didn't need to rely on friends.. And he usually didn't, so then why..? He could only wonder what Strange had to talk about to Ferdinand. And why couldn't they discuss it in front of him? He may never have found out.. He hurried down the street, hands shoved in his pockets.

* * *

Night fell upon the city, the stars littered about the dark night sky. Strange lay awake in his sleeping space, unable to sleep. The anticipation of actually leaving somewhere and being gone for weeks, months..it just seemed like a lot. There was a sharp pain in his chest and he thought about it.

"I have to.. get away from him, its the only way this'll stop. Its for both of us." The blonde whispered, his face in his hands.

The bags he was planing on taking with him were piled in the corner of the shop, just two. He carried a lot on him, but enough tha he only needed two bags. Unable to sleep, the blond got to his feet and wobbled over to his door. He decided that a goodbye would be too hard, so he decided to simply say goodbye somewhere his friend couldn't hear. Fetching his coat, he waltzed out the door, closing it lightly behind him.

Lucian lay awake in bed, a scratchy record playing, forgotten, in the background. It was just to distract him from the pressing restlessness and uneasiness. He considered giving up on sleeping and spending a few hours in a tavern to calm his nerves, but somehow he stayed put, already preoccupied with too much to consider going out and drinking the night away. Something wasn't right. He couldn't place it, but it ominously hung just out of reach, threatening to bring everything around him screeching to a halt. He was unable to shake this feeling of intense foreboding, and he hadn't the slightest idea why.

Strange walked about the empty streets, passing the occasional druggy or drunkard as he passed. The blonde walked passed "Trunkdepo," "their usual tavern, Thadeus' church, and found himself in front of Lucian'd house, unaware of how he'd even gotten there. He stopped walking, his eyes reverted upward toward the higher level of the rickety building. The lonesome housekeeper bit his lip, shivering a bit as the wind weaved through his hair, his muddled thoughts consuming him. He was saying goodbye to this place, his jobs,co-workers.

"I'll see you again Lucian..." Whispered Strange turning to leave before he stopped again. "...please, don't die.." He finished, walking back towards the shop to get some sleep.

Lucian sat up, surely imagining whatever presence he'd thought he felt. For the most fleeting, brief moment, he'd thought he'd heard.

"... Strange."

Damnit. Why couldn't he get the blond off of his mind? He stood up, wandering over to the window and peeking out, only to see nothing. Surely he was going insane after all. Perhaps he'd just gotten so used to spending time with Strange while he was sick that this was just a natural thing that he'd have to get used to. And here he was, pining for Strange's company. Scorned lovers pined. What was he thinking!? That couldn't even be possible- that would mean that there was a 50% chance of him being gay, and he didn't gamble on such odds like Allistair did. He laughed out loud, banishing the thought. Why had it even popped into his head in the first place?

Strange slipped right back inside, muting the bell by placing his hand over it as he used teh rest of his body to close the door in his wake. He heaved a sigh of relief, all he could do now was sleep until he needed to get dressed and report the train station the next moring. He was going to London. He snuggled back into his bed, stroking the injured side of his face one more time, closing his eyes shut tightlly as he remembered the moment severla days ago when Lucian had helped him pull the shard from his face.

Lucian sat down on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair. What was wrong with him!? Maybe he was still sick and feverish or something. Maybe he'd really lost his mind back there. Maybe this was all a dream. But he certainly couldn't have actually considered, not for a moment, Strange outside the strict realm of friendship. No. Because that was ridiculous and insane. He couldn't possibly be a queer, no matter who Strange was. Because- because- that was depraved! Not that it was only that. He also clearly did not like Strange as anything more than a friend because.. he and Strange were just friends! That was it! Nothing more. With this anewed reassurance, he laid down again, shutting his eyes tightly.


	3. You Can't Leave

The remainder of the night came and went quickly and Strange woke to the morning sunlight. However, he was no longer in his small enclosed space, but on the..sofa? How had he gotten there? Quickly, reality struck him and he practically fell off of the soft couch in an attempt to look at the time. "7:57."

"Shoot!"

He'd be late, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his things, heading for the station. He stopped at the door, looking inside one last time, sighing sadly as he forced a grin.

"I suppose..I'll be going shop..." He said softy, turning and heading out the door, letting teh shop bell ring behind him. "Stay clean.."

Lucian walked back along the city streets. No, the strike had not broken. Yes, he had gone to check, arriving for work at 6 am as usual. But, being his selectively non-confrontational self- specifically meaning he would not go out of his way to keep a factory job- he'd decided to return home instead. He'd dropped by the building of a potential target, which brought him quite a bit out of his way, finding that the man still was away. Well, what did it matter? He had all the time in the world to wait. Lucian headed home, stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed the antique shop's street. No one was in sight, and, unbenownst to him, Strange was long gone. The only reason he found it significant was because he'd never recieved his gun from the blond. And he'd just realized it at that very moment. He pounded on the antique shop door, hoping to at least wake Ferdinand. Strange slept so nearby, maybe he'd even get straight to the source right away like that.

Ferdinand had been at his desk, expecting Lucian all along.

"Get a hobby." He growled, eyeing the pistol his house keeper had left on the end of his desk for Lucian and raising to his feet. he picked up the gun in his hands, walking over to the door and opening it, handing him the gun almost immediately.

"Oh, Ferdi, you're up. So Strange told you already?" Lucian asked, a bit surprised at the immediate appearance of their employer at the door.

Early risers. Strange wasn't one of them. That's what he initially blamed the blond's failure to show up on.

"Is he asleep? Just tell him that I don't appreciate him holding on to my things for so long when he wakes up, alright?"

"I'll tell him when he gets back." He replied, turning to return to his desk, hoping to not have to say anything more.

"Oh? Where's he so early?" Lucian asked, curiousity piqued.

Was this what they'd been talking about yesterday? He knew they were doing things behind his back! They must've been. No paranoia here. Ferdinand sighed heavily.

"He's gone. Went on a trip, he'll be back in a couple weeks." The older man returned with an aggrivated tone, wishing the brunet away.

"Wh-what!? Why didn't you tell me!?" Lucian blurted out, caught completely off-guard. "Where's he going!? He's already gotten there??"

"He left for the station about 15 minutes ago, he said he was running late, so he's probably gone by now." Ferdinand answered, would he ever be satisfied and just leave him to his work?

"What're you so shaken about? I thought you two wanted to gut each other anyway, afraid you'll be bored without him?"

"I-just- It's surprising!"

Ferdinand was right. He had no reason to care that much. Sure, he felt betrayed by Strange's decision not to tell him, but.. why should he..?

"Alright, thanks for my gun, I guess." Lucian said quietly, "Bye." He was slowly recovering from the shock of finding that Strange had run out on him.

Meanwhile, Strange wandered about the station, searching for where he was to board. He'd only been able to carry both bags with 1 arm, so it was really hard for him to get anywhere and he panted as he carried his things. How much longer would it take? Finally finding his borading dock, he still had 10 minutes to spare so he took a seat on a nearby bench, heaving a small sigh.

Lucian walked away from the shut door of the antique shop. Why did this bother him so much? He'd gone over it time and time again last night. Strange was just a friend. Because he wasn't gay. And even if Strange was a woman, it wouldn't matter. So why did he so desperately want Strange to stay here with him? He stopped, leaning with his back against a brick wall, clutching his gun for some sort of emotional support. He was breathless. Strange had his own life, why should this be so terrible!? Or maybe it just.. didn't matter what gender Strange was.. because he or she or whatever was still the same person. He needed Strange. He knew he couldn't live with the lonliness and doubt f weeks apart if he didn't at least.. tell her. He knew that even before he'd spotted a nearby coach and sprinted down the street to catch it, shoving a pocketful of cash in the coach driver's face and telling him to get to the train station as quickly as possible. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He had to do his, no matter how hard it'd be. No matter what!

Meanwhile, the destressed housekeeper stayed put upon the bench, staring down into his lap as his sapphire blue eyes were completely ingulfed in sadness.

"W-what have i got to be upset about? I won't be working.. and I.." His lip quivered a bit as he put his hand over the side of his face again, his cheeks flushed a bit although he still wore a forced a grin, biting his lip.

"Its for the best, Lucian and I can still be friends this way, and besides, I won't be tempted to tell anyone.."

Just shy of nine minutes later, the coach stopped outside the train station, and Lucian leapt out, hurrying in to the main lobby. He stared blankly up at the switchboard. When was the right train? Only one left soon.. but.. where was track nine? He'd barely been able to think over the ramifications of being coldly and brutally rejected during the coach ride, but they were slowly gaining presence in the back of his mind. He'd just end up looking like a fool. But he couldn't just let this happen.

The blonde was lost in another deep trance, remembering everything that had happened again. The avalanche, the shoot up, killing someone. He'd been through so much during the time he'd spent with Lucian, so much pain, so much puzzlement and yet, he'd never felt so alive. Suddenly, the sound of a train storming down the tracks could be heard in the distance; this was it huh? Strange looked up at the train, still a look of haziness about him, still a bit indulged in his pondering. Smiling sadly, he rose to his feet. The train came to a halt infront of him, the doors slid open as he reached for his things, making his way through the people around him to an opening.

The train arriving was actually a pretty good indication of where he should've been. And the great part was he wasn't there. He pushed through the crowd, searching frantically for the blond. His eyes locked on the frail figure up ahead, through the sea of people rushing to get on the train. Strange! He couldn't let him get on that train! Not without..

"Strange!" He cried once he was close enough, not noticing the cold glares he'd recieved while pretty much elbowing other people into a train.

Strange stopped briefly, thinking he'd heard his name called before someone accidently knocked into him in a hurry, causing him to drop and spill some of his luggage.

"Bloody hell!" He whined, kneeling to pick it up as he was nearly stepped on by people in a hurry.

He bent down to pick up the items that had fallen, those not including clothing, which ment they were harder to scoop up. It was extremely difficult to hold himself up with one arm and pick things up, and no one helped! What a school of selfish punks! Strange felt his faith in people just itching to go astray again as he scooped up his cosmetics, moving on to his small keepsakes.

Strange couldn't hear him! Crap! And he'd disappeared! All hope was lost! Just as Lucian was about to fall in to total despair at having failed at his goal, getting so close and then screwing up at the last minute, the crowds parted just enough for him to see the blond hunched over on the ground, collecting her things. Some of these people were even pushier than he was, however.

"Strange!" He cried again, his voice drowned out by the merciless din of a hundred chattering voices.

There it was again? Was Strange going slowly insane with anticipation? He looked around, only in the first 180 degrees infront of him. Seeing no one, he picked up his pace, he couldn't miss his train! Almost everyone had flooded aboard, and he'd just finished packing his things. With a sigh, he rose to his feet, wobbling a bit as he collected the bags up and headed forward again.

Lucian's arm shot out, reaching for the blond's shoulder, nearly missing. He firmly grabbed her arm, repeating.

"Strange." he said more softly, his eyes wide. He was shaking faintly. He had no idea how he was going to say this, what he could ever say to get Strange to stay here. With him.

Strange paniced, turning quickly around and begining to shout "Rap- " before he realized who it was. His eyes widened still as he trembled from the shock of being grabbed.

"L-Lucian..?"

"You can't-.. You can't go!" Lucian breathed, still grasping the blond's arm, as if holding on for dear life.

He dragged him a bit nearer, nearly incoherent in his panic. His eyes were focused solely on Strange's, imploring, pleading.

"You can't just leave like this!"

Strange's eyes widened, his face flushed a bit more as he felt his body begin to tremble.

"I-I already asked Ferdi..he said.. he said it was alright.." Strange studdered, forcing a weary grin at the brunet.

"No- that's not it-" He couldn't say it. Here he was, locked in a losing battle with himself, for all to see. He couldn't just back down! He had to! "After all of this- just-"

Strange tilted his head curiously, just as the conductor shouted.

"All aboard?!"

"I have to go now Lucian, I'll miss my train, and then my ferry..."

Strange was still faking a smile, he just wanted Lucian to let him go, still not understanding what he was trying to say.

"You can't because-.." The words caught in his throat. Lucian pulled the blond closer, knowing that this put him well beyond the point of no return.

He struggled desperately with what he was trying to say, his stricken silence only building up the repressed terror bearing down upon him. He couldn't hear the crowd by now, nor feel when they jostled by the two of them, holding the blond tightly, his other hand reaching towards Strange's shoulder, careful not to disrupt his broken arm.

"B-because-" His hand swiftly slid up from his shoulder, to his neck, to his chin, not even offering the blond a second to resist, or to think, or to do anything but react.

He kissed him softly, quickly, his lips barely pressed against Strange's, drawing back a centimeter after he had, nearly expecting to be thrown into a train. Surprise! Lucian just kissed you Strange! The blonde couldn't breath, his face turning completely scarlet red, it actually heated up to beyond a normal human temperture, even for a high fever. His eyes were still wide as dinner plates, unable to even look at him for several moments.

Behind him, the train began to move away from port, and Strange didn't move an inch. Staying in place, he said nothing, unable to muster anything that could be recognized as any human tongue.

Lucian remained clinging to the blond, able to feel his every movement, every breath. He had no idea how Strange would react, if he'd just be tossed aside.

Now that the train was gone. They were still so close. And she hadn't said anything. He didn't want to interpret that as something bad, desperately. His mind was a complete and utter blank.

"He-heh heh... You really never cease to amaze me Lucian, alright, did Ferdinand ask you to do this? Or did you really just think you were going to miss me?" Strange asked in disbelief, forcing a grin at the brunet.

He really didn't believe what had just happened, could that really have been Lucian just now?

"He didn't." Lucian barely managed to whisper, staring in wide-eyed disbelief at Strange.

"And I was.." Already people were staring. And not curious stares. More like angry 'Quick, honey, get the children away from here' stares. Lucian looked as if the floor had just fallen out from beneath him and he didn't know which way was up. He couldn't just laugh it off like Strange had, this was so gravely serious. He might've just lost his only friend forever, and he knew it. All because he was going to be lonely for a few weeks.

Strange looked up at the taller male, still all red in the face. H-he..he wasn't making this up? But what was he trying to say? Feeling the brunet's arms around him, he just wanted to fall into hi- Wait... what!? No no no no and no! This couldn't be happening! There was just no way!

Lucian's eyes held some vague idea of hurt in them, closing ever-so-slightly. Strange didn't. A small, uneasy smile appeared on his lips.

"S-sorry." The least he could do was put on a brave face during this silent torture. End this gracefully and slink away.

Strange was watching him, noting his mournful eyes, reaching his arm up slowly and placing his hand gently on the brunet's cheek. He moved in closer to him, getting on his tipy toes and giving him a small peck on the lips. He chuckled.

"Now we're even, Lucy."

Lucian pulled the blond sharply into an embrace, saying nothing for a while. Words had failed him about five minutes ago, deserting him. Coherent speech, beyond one or two words.. That wasn't going to happen, apparently. After a second or two his eyes flitted open and he noticed those around them, who were sort of staring at the spectacle.

"...I think we might have to leave.." he said slowly.

Many of them were past staring and were more glaring, or muttering angry things under their breath about fairies and fruits and other gay sorts of terms. They were not amused.

"O-oh, u-um right! Quite right..!" Strange studdered, not wanting at all to release the brunet, but knowing that they despritely needed to.

"S-sorry..!" Strange whispered to him, struggling a bit with his bags as he was before, carrying both with his one good arm.

Lucian shook his head, loosened his grip and then slipped away, reaching out to take the blond's bags. He saw for the first time that she couldn't quite hold on to them. And chances were they wouldn't just be strolling out of here, they'd be.. running.

"Well, come on!" he offered quickly, noticing a few rather distraught people speaking to a nearby angry police officer.

Strange nodded quickly.

"I could just pull of being a woman you know." the blonde said softly, following the brunet swiftly, manuvering through people who hadn't seen.

Lucian was able to keep up with the blond, even while clutching the bags.

"Right, well, not dressed like that.." he kept glancing over his shoulder, noticing that the cop and a few of the angrier crowdmembers were following them.

"Uh, run. Fast."

The blonde nodded, picking up his paise to a quick scurry. Strange had a harder time running with a broken arm, that and the poor shape he was often in.

"Oh god do I not want to get killed by a mob." Lucian huffed under his breath as they sort of ran toward the exit.

"Fasteer!" he hissed, grabbing at Strange's hand and half-dragging the blond away, dodging through the people milling about the terminal.

When they got outside, what then? There were a lot of coaches outside, but he'd spent everything he'd had getting here which he'd just about realized was much more than he would've been charged anyway.

"Strange, you got cash!?" He called back to him, glancing over his shoulder.

The hurried blonde nodded.

"I do, Its in my wallet!" Strange replied, manuvering his hand so that he could reach into his front trouser pocket and fish it out.

"'ere!' He said, handing it up to Lucian, who was obviously the faster one.

Lucian snatched the wallet, quickly running out of free hands to hold everything whilst still dragging Strange. They burst through the front door, and were now in a mad dash towards the nearest coach. He skidded to an abrupt halt, barking at the coach driver and tearing open the door.

"Just go!" He threw the bags inside, still holding the wallet in one hand.

The coach driver road off in a panic, the mob ceasing their chase. Strange felt his breath returning to him, a hand to his chest

"That.. was a close one.." He panted, turning to Lucian. "I'm sorry, that was.. my fault.."

"N-no, I was the one.." Lucian managed to say between gasps, resting his head against the window.

He didn't even have the time to think about what had happened. It still hadn't really sunk in.

"What do we do now?" He asked, looking through the back window to make sure that there were no stragglers still after them.

"W-well, I was about to go on holiday, those were my plans for the day." Strange said merrily, trying to brighten the mood with a small funny. He sighed, it must not have helped.

"Well, I suppose I can drop off my luggage seeing as I'm not going anywhere"

The mood was lighter. Lucian was quite relieved that he indeed had not been decapitated or anything for that little stunt. He tilted his head back, smirking.

"Right, we're going to have to tell people, won't we.." No avoiding it now. It'd be hard and he didn't want to put Strange through that again. Hiding friendship had been hard enough.

Strange blushed again, in the middle of running his fingers through his fair hair he turned to face Lucian, his eyes widened again. He gulped a bit, now everything was begining to sink in.

"I..kissed 'im! I kissed Lucian!" The baffled blonde thought to himself, his hand over his lips.

Lucian hadn't been looking towards Strange, but as the silence dragged on he managed a sidewards glance.

"Hello?" He asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

He'd used up all of that nervous energy and his entire ability to freak out before. Now he almost felt tired. Oh god what would people think. Well, he'd already seen what people would think.

Strange squeaked in surprise, the brunet getting his attention from what had just been an uncomfortable silence. His heart still raced, he grimaced, waving at him slowly,

"H-Hello."

"So? How're we going to tell them? I guess we could just wait for them to say something..." Lucian was looking up at the ceiling again, considering their situation. He had not thought this through very well.

"I...I suppose..." The blond nodded, sighing softly.

The antique shop was still a little ways away and the blonde was beat, closing his eyes and resting his head on his companion' shoulder. Lucian smiled weakly as Strange leaned against him. He could barely remember a time when he'd been sure that he was going to get shot down. Everything had fallen in to place.. He sighed, settling back in his seat, watching the blond rest in contented silence. What would he have done with Strange gone?


End file.
